Nickelodeon (USA) former acquired programming (DeviantArt stuff)
Nickelodeon (USA) former acquired programming: Former acquired animated series: *6teen (2005–06) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1999–2000) *The Adventures of The Little Prince (1985–89) *The Adventures of Tintin (1994–97) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1995–97) *Animaniacs from Warner Bros (2001–03) *Around the World with Willy Fog (La Vuelta al Mundo de Willy Fog) (1986-95) *Avenger Penguins (1994-99) *Basket Fever (Locos por el Basket) (1993-99) *Bananaman (1985–87) *Beetlejuice (1994–98) *Belle and Sebastian (1984–89) *The Brothers Flub (1999–2000) *Bullwinkle's Moose-o-Rama (1992–96) *Butt-Ugly Martians (2001–03) *Count Duckula (1988–99) *Danger Mouse (1984–99) *Delfy and His Friends (Delfy y Sus Amigos) (1991-99) *Dogtanian and The Three Muskehounds (D´Artacan y Los Tres Mosqueperros) (1985-95) *Digimon Fusion (2013) *Doctor Snuggles (1988-90) *The Fruitties (Los Fruittis) (1987-99) *Foxbusters (2000-04) *Garfield and Friends (1997–2000) *Gumby (1994–96) *Heathcliff (1988–93) *Inspector Gadget (1987–2000) *Kappa Mikey (2006–07) *Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2016–17) *Looney Tunes from Warner Bros (post-august 1948 cartoons) (1988–99) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015–16) *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1992–99) *My Dad the Rock Star (2005) *Mysticons (2017–18) *Nickelodeon's Most Wanted: Yogi Bear (1990-99) *The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1986–90) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (2015) *Pelswick (2000–02) *Pinky and the Brain (2000–03) *Rabbids Invasion (2013–17) *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019) *Regal Academy (2016) *Rocket Monkeys (2013) *Ruy the Little Cid (Ruy el Pequeño Cid) (1984-90) *Scruff (2000-04) *The Smurfs/Smurfs´ Adventures (seasons 1-7 only) (1995-97) *Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea (1986–91) *Speed Racer X (2002–03) *Spiff and Hercules (Pif et Hercule) (1991-95) *Star Trek: The Animated Series (1985–90) *Super Duper Sumos (2002–03) *Superted (1985-95) *Sylvan the Fox (Sylvan el Zorro) (1994-99) *Tiny Toon Adventures from Warner Bros (1995–99; 2002–03) *Underdog (1992–94) *Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime (1992-99) *Wayside (2007–09) *Will Cwac Cwac (1985-92) *The World of David the Gnome (David el Gnomo) (1987–95) *The Wisdom of the Gnomes (La Llamada de Los Gnomos) (1989-95) *Yakkity Yak (2002–03) *You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown (1998–2000) Former acquired live-action comedy series: *The Brady Bunch (1998–2001) *Camp Runamuck (1990) *Dennis the Menace (1985–94) *The Donna Reed Show (1986) *Fred: The Show (2012) *Hangin' In (1985) *Mister Ed (1986) *The Monkees (1986–88) *Mork & Mindy (1991) *My Three Sons (1986) *The Patty Duke Show (1989-90) *Rank the Prank (2016) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch (2003–07) *So Little Time (2015) *The Wonder Years (1997–99) Former acquired action series: *Power Rangers Samurai (2011–12) *Power Rangers Megaforce (2013–14) *Power Rangers Dino Charge (2015–16) *Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017–18) Former acquired drama series: *The Adventures of Black Beauty (1982–87) *Adventures in Rainbow Country (1981–83) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (1991–96; 1999–2000) *The Bureau of Magical Things (2018) *Flipper (1990–96) *H2O: Just Add Water (2008–09) *Land of the Lost (1995–97) *Lassie (1984–96) *Matt and Jenny (1981–83) *Powerhouse (1984–86) *Ride (2017) *Ship to Shore (1996–97) *The Tomorrow People (1981–84; 1993–95) Former acquired variety programming: *Dusty's Treehouse (1980–84) *Going Great (October 1, 1983 – August 31, 1986) *The Muppet Show (1994–96) *What Will They Think of Next! (1980–84) *The Shari Show (1987) *The Sooty Show (1984-92) *Sooty & Co (1993-99) *Spread Your Wings (1982) *Vegetable Soup (1981–82) *Vic's Vacant Lot (1984-85) *You Can't Do That on Television (1981–90) Former acquired preschool series: *Adventures of the Little Koala (1987–93) *The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth (1995–96) *Bob the Builder (2001–04) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1995–2000) *Dino Dan (2010) *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1992–95) *Franklin (1999–2004) *Franklin and Friends (2012) *Fred Penner's Place (1989–93) *Kipper (1999–2001) *LazyTown (2004–07) *Little Bear (1995–2003) *The Littl' Bits (1991–95) *Maple Town (1987–90) *Maisy (1999–2001) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000–05) *Maya the Bee (1990–93) *Mike the Knight (2012) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004–06) *Noozles (1988–93) *Olivia (2009–11) *Papa Beaver's Storytime (1994–97) *Peter Rabbit (2013–16) *Pocket Dragon´s Adventures (1997-2002) *Rubbadubbers (2003–05) *Rupert (1995–98) *Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show (1987–94) *Shining Time Station (2000) *Sooty´s Amazing Adventures (1996-2002) *Thomas & Friends (2017–19) *Tickety Toc (2012) *Today's Special (1982–91) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006–10) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996–2000) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007–15) *Zoo Family (1986–88) from DeviantArt: BarryPaulsen12 Category:My art STUFF